The Lost Story
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: This is a lost story, hence the name. Jace's parabatai is not Alec but Amelia, another Shadowhunter who helped the group bring down Valentine and Sebastian. This takes place a year after the end of City of Heavenly Fire. Clary goes into a coma, Magnus loses his memory, and nobody knows what to do or what is going on until they see Maia attacked.


The Lost Story

The Wedding Preparations

**Furuba: I do not own Mortal Instruments. I have no idea where this story is going to go so please give me some leeway. Please Read and Review.**

**Summary: This is a lost story, hence the name. Jace's parabatai is not Alec but Amelia, another Shadowhunter who helped the group bring down Valentine and Sebastian. This takes place a year after the end of City of Heavenly Fire. (Don't ask me why I choose this time, I just did. I don't know what happened in that book, I am just making some of the things changed to fit my purposes.) Clary goes into a coma, Magnus loses his memory, and everyone is having dreams of Max. They don't know what is going on or what to do until they see Maia attacked…**

Amelia June Spiritrose was a beautiful girl. Like Isabelle she had long black hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were two colors, the left one was green and the right one was blue. She was as tall as Jace and just as sarcastic. She was playful, loved to read, and made everyone feel loved. She could do many things, in fact many people thought she could do everything perfectly but she could name plenty of things that she couldn't do, for example she couldn't beat ANYONE at chess (this was her biggest pet peeve). She was just as good as Jace when it came to fighting and this is probably why they were parabatai. She was fun going but when the time came she could be a real bitch with a hard core gaze that made the toughest person tremble with fear.

Despite her good nature Amelia had a horrible past. When she was six years old her parents were called away by the Clave to go on a mission. It was a demon invasion in a neighboring town. It was supposed to be a simple assignment that lasted no more than a couple days but they never came back. They reported when they got there and when they killed the demons but no one had seen or heard from them since. Ever since then she lived with the Lightwoods at the Institute in New York. She is now considered part of the Lightwood family although she was only technically a cousin of Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. Her mother was the sister of Robert Lightwood.

Amelia went with everyone to stop Valentine and Sebastian although they had to pay some horrible losses to do so. During the battle against Valentine they lost Max and Hodge but it was worse against Sebastian. Against Sebastian they lost Alec, Maryse, and Jordan. It was horrible and they still were getting over their deaths.

Since the last battle many things had happened. Luke and Jocelyn had gotten married with a beautiful wedding. Isabelle and Simon had finally started going steady. Maia started going to college to design video games. Jace and Clary were getting married. Magnus was still being Magnus; throwing birthday parties for his cat and flirting with everyone he possibly could. His main focus right now was Amelia.

So far it was a normal day at the Institute…well as normal as it could be with it being a wedding in an hour. Clary was in Isabelle's room getting her wedding dress on and Jace and Simon were getting the wedding cake from Taki's. Maia and Amelia were setting up decorations in the entrance hall where the ceremony was going to take place. Clary's colors were black, gold, and pearl so they had cloth in those colors draped over everything. Magnus had enchanted lanterns to glow in those colors and float around the room slowly. They cleaned the room and were wrapping streamers in Clary's colors around the columns and were scattering rose petals everywhere. They also had golden lilies attached to the walls and in two lines running down the center of the room showing where the aisle was. The last touch was fireflies Magnus enchanted to spell out _Clary and Jace Forever _right above where Jace and Clary would stand at the end of the aisle.

Maia sighed when she finished the streamers. Wiping her hands on her jeans she looked around one last time before saying, "This place looks beautiful."

Amelia smiled up at her from the ground where she was scattering petals. "Of course it does, we decorated it."

Maia laughed, "I just hope Clary likes it. Do you think we went too far? I mean, we forced her to give us her colors and didn't let her have any other say in the decorations at all."

Amelia shook her head, a playful smile on her face as she stood up next to Maia, "she will love it…and if she doesn't then we will have Magnus turn her into Jace's frog princess, I do have some great blackmail on that guy."

Maia couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "You have blackmail on everyone." She got out between laughs, tears in her eyes.

Amelia joined in on the laughter and soon after Magnus walked in.

Today for the wedding Magnus was dressed in a dark green tux with a black tie. His shoulder length black hair which was usually up in spikes was now in a ponytail at the back of his neck. He usually had colorful makeup on as well but that was all gone and he looked very handsome.

"And just what are my two bridesmaids laughing at?" He asked.

Amelia and Maia stopped laughing and just looked at Magnus. He looked so _normal…_it was unlike him. They said nothing and just looked at him in a mix of amazement and shock.

Magnus pouted slightly, "Oh I don't look that bad now do I?"

Amelia shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts before saying, "No…you look good…just different. It's weird but it's a good weird."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at that, "A good weird? That's all? Wow coming from you that's a compliment. I was just expecting a sarcastic comment at the least. Does this mean you accept my offer?"

"No way. I already have too many perverts hitting on me on a regular day…I don't need to show up to a wedding with another pervert as my date."

Magnus smiled, a smirk on his face, "Even though the wedding is celebrating the marriage of one pervert to another?"

It was here that Maia jumped in, pointing out a flaw in his logic, "Clary isn't THAT perverted. Although when I first met her I assumed her to be a goodie-two-shoes, give her at least one month married to Jace and then you can call her a pervert."

Amelia smiled, "She's right Magnus. She says one month…I say 6 weeks. Either way Clary will become a pervert soon after she marries Jace."

"You are both wrong," Magnus said which brought a curious look to Amelia and Maia's faces; "It will be 2 weeks."

"Why do you think that it will take such a short amount of time?" Maia asked.

"Because, tonight it their wedding night and on wedding nights people have something called _adult fun. _That _adult fun _just the very first step to becoming perverted, the other steps happen quite soon afterwards." Magnus said matter of factly.

Amelia snorted, "You wanna bet on this?"

Smirking, Magnus replied, "Gladly." Then with a snap of his fingers a piece of paper and a pen appeared in midair next to him.

"A bet on how long it takes for Clary to become perverted." Magnus said and the pen started writing it down, "Magnus- 2 weeks. Maia- 4 weeks (the equivalent of one month) Amelia- 6 weeks. Whoever loses has to…" Magnus raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

This time it was Amelia's turn to smirk, "Whoever loses has to do whatever three things the winner wants. Each loser has to do three things each." There was a wicked smile on her face as she finished talking and the pen finished writing.

Magnus and Maia exchanged looks, one of them with a smirk on their face and the other had a look of fear.

Amelia grabbed the floating pen and signed her name at the bottom, binding her to the contract. Magnus and Maia did the same.

* * *

Isabelle (or Izzy as she was commonly known) was doing the finishing touches to Clary's make up. Just some more lipstick and some blush and she was done.

Clary stood up when she finished and looked in the mirror and gasped. The dress was ankle length and a pale gold, like all Shadowhunter wore on their wedding day. It was strapless and sleeveless so Clary also wore elbow length gold gloves. Her hair was half way up and halfway down, in a twist type of hairstyle. The dress was tight fitting at the top but it got looser and spread out as it fell. Her hair also had hairpins that had gold roses all in her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Wow…" was all Clary said. After that she was speechless.

"I know. You look beautiful. Now just don't ruin how beautiful you look for 45 minutes until the wedding starts." Izzy said.

"Ok," Clary said with a smile on her face.

Maia and Amelia then walked into the room. Maia was carrying a dress and Amelia was carrying two. They both stopped and just looked at Clary when they saw her. Finally Maia spoke, "Wow Clary. You look great!"

Clary smiled again, "Thanks but you three will look just as beautiful when you are all in your bridesmaids dresses."

"That reminds me! We have to do that now if we want the wedding to happen on time!" Izzy said, grabbing her maid of honor dress from Amelia. She then pushed the other two girls into the large bathroom where they would get dressed.

After about ten minutes Amelia and Maia walked out. They both wore matching dresses. They were pearl with black and gold swirls and designs all over them. The top part was halter like and was accented with gold and black.

Soon after Isabelle also walked out. Her dress was slightly different since she was the maid of honor. Hers was also a halter top and was pearl. She had a gold ribbon around the middle of it and was black at the bottom, slowly fading to gold and then to pearl as it went up the dress.

"You all look wonderful." Clary said to all of them. And they did.

"Now we just have to do our hair. That will make us even more beautiful." Isabelle said.

Izzy then grabbed Maia and made her sit down in a chair in front of a mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and then put it into a twisted looking French braid. Izzy then grabbed hair pins with black roses and put them all over her hair. Making Maia stand up, Isabelle then grabbed Amelia and did the same thing to her hair. Then Isabelle and Amelia switched places so that Amelia could do Izzy's hair. She brought her hair back but left part of it down. The hair that she put up was in a bun and the rest of her hair had pearl rose hairpins all over it.

They all stood up and looked at each other, a smile on all of their faces.

* * *

Jace and Simon put the cake on the table at the back of the room. They then turned around and saw Magnus fixing a few decorations, like spreading the lanterns out or fixing a few lilies on the floor. Jace had to admit, the girls had decorated this place beautifully.

Looking at his watch Simon saw they had only half an hour before the wedding started.

"We better hurry up and get ready or Isabelle will kill us for ruining the wedding." Simon joked.

Jace laughed, "Got that right. She wants this thing to be even more perfect then Clary does. It's weird."

Simon laughed this time and they started walking to their rooms to get ready.

"You nervous?"

"Ya I am. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. I would be extremely nervous."

"Who wouldn't be?"

They both laughed before walking out of the room.

**Furuba: End of Chapter One! The wedding is next!**


End file.
